bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Impoppable Difficulty (BTD5)
The Impoppable Difficulty is a difficulty released for Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile in update 2.8. Being the newest and most challenging difficulty, it is unlocked at Rank 35 and offers higher rewards upon completion. In this difficulty, players begin with 1 life, with upgrades such as Healthy Bananas and Support Chinook providing no extra lives. Towers and upgrades are 20% more expensive than Medium Difficulty. Bloons in this difficulty are 25% faster than Medium, Ceramics have 50% more health, and MOAB-class bloons have double health. The final round (85) spawns five Z.O.M.G.s instead of one. Tips *Due to its devastating rule of 1 life only, a Spike Factory or Bloonberry Bush is a must have. You should not be over-confident with your towers. If you're worried about fast bloons going through your defense (Ceramics are faster now), use Glue Gunners, Ice Towers, or the Sabotage Supply Lines ability (for MOAB-Class Bloons). *Road Spikes are fairly useful in catching the Bloons that get by your towers, but if you find yourself using them a lot, you should invest in a Spike Factory instead. *Round 85 Impoppable is arguably the hardest non-DC and non-freeplay round on the whole BTD series. You shouldn't always rely on 5 First Strike Capability, especially for tracks like Bloontonium Lab; unless you have a Portable Lake. Sabotage Supply Lines is useful for both slowing down the ZOMGs and their children. Technological Terror's ability might help finish off the BFBs. In Bloontonium Lab, even a Max Temple Of The Monkey God might have trouble with Round 85, so have some back up towers ready to go, or use its ability if you have the Tier 4 Super Monkey Lair activated. *Likewise, farms always help the ease of a difficulty, however, paying attention to the farms too much might mean game over, especially because you must focus on tapping the bananas. Spending a measly sum of 40 on a Monkey Farmer can direct your attention more towards the track in the early game, preventing loose bloons from getting through. *Super wide funnel can be useful as it can destroy M.O.A.B. class bloons easily, which have noticeably higher health than on other difficulties. Trivia *Upon completing a track on Impoppable Difficulty, a medal will be earned along with an achievement called "Poppable". **There is also an achievement called "Nigh Impoppable", which is achieved by getting the Impoppable medal on 25 or more different maps. *The Olympian achievement for tracks (earned by getting all medals for a track) doesn't include impoppable, meaning that getting reverse, bronze, sliver, and gold will get you the medal. *The Lives Injection can't be used because it gives extra lives. However, The Cash Injection can be used. *The Support Chinook upgrade drops health crates, but they do not add additional lives, either. * The medal looks somewhat like a black poker chip. *In this difficulty the level 85 Pre-Round Comment has changed. *"Impoppable" is a portmanteau of "impossible" and "pop". *When a tower is under a village, it will cost the same as on Hard. *Because 3/X Sniper Monkeys only do 18 Damage, they will get rid of the ceramic layer on Hard but not on Impoppable, leaving Pinks behind. Rewards *Beginner: 300 *Intermediate: 600 *Advanced: 900 *Expert: 1200 *Extreme: 200,000 XP Gallery Impoppable first.png|Rewarded Impoppable medal for first time Impoppable playerboard.png|Impoppable in the Facebook friends leaderboard Videos * Bloontonium Lab on Impoppable with only 2 Special Agents and no Double Cash (round 85 only) * Bloontonium Lab with Double Cash mode enabled (rounds 79-85) * Down the Drain with Double Cash mode enabled (rounds 79-85) * Bloontonium Lab Mastery on Impoppable (rounds 1-250) Category:Difficulties Category:Modes Category:Additions Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile